History Has Never Been So Messed Up 2
by awsmpup
Summary: This is my version of a sequel to Ika234789's story "History Has Never Been So Messed Up". Yuki and Meeka have decided to stay in Hetalia, but what about their friends and family back in their old world? Yuki goes to bring them into Hetalia, but how will they settle in the new world they're in? Sorry if the summary sucks, the story should be better.


_**History Has Never Been So Messed Up 2**_

**Me: HEY! So this is a sequel I came up with for **_**History Has Never Been So Messed Up**_** by Ika234789. So Yuki, Meeka, and anything from the plot of the original belong to her and I suggest you read her story first so you're not confused. And Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Nor do I own things like Anime Boston or Katsucon. I wish I did...*sigh*. Ika234789 thank you for letting me write a sequal to your awesome fanfic. Yes it involes more orphans, I seem to have an obsession with characters being orphan's...I blame **_**The Orphan's New Emperor**_** by SilentLibrettist. It is also one of my many favorite fanfics.**

**England: I'm surprised you were able to say all that calmly.**

**Me: I know right! I thought I was going to explode! *transforms into insane awsmpup* HAHAHAHAHA!**

_**England inches away slowly**_

**Me: HEY RUSSIA!**

**Russia: yes?**

**Me: LET'S GO KIDNAP SOME COUNTRIES! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Russia: Will they become one with mother Russia?**

**Me:...*shrugs* Sure why not.**

**Russia: Let's go.**

**Me: YAY! ENJOY THE STORY!**

**Ch.1**

_**Yuki's POV**_

So me and Meeka have decided to stay in Hetalia with our boyfriends.

However, I'm worried our friends are taking our disappearance. I'm especially worried about Maka, Meeka's older sister.

Anyway, you see we're all orphans (**AN:That isn't part of Ika's story**). We left the orphanage with Peeta when he turned of age. Him and Eliza are 4 years older than us.

We street preformed for money when we left. We somehow ended up with enough money for a house big enough for all of us. There's 14 of us, including me and Meeka. Peeta acted as our manager. He got us working in places like Anime Boston and Kastsucon. We would preform in masquerades to try and win money, or we would cosplay for things like the Anime Boston Chess Match.

We were best at cosplaying Hetalia, ironically. I believe it is mostly because we match their personalities.

I'm awful at cooking, Meeka loves pasta, Anya has a weird personality disorder. Temari is super shy. Francesca is a hopeless romantic (and very annoying). Ally (my sister) has an obsession with being heroine in all of our problems. Maria is like Spain (need I say more?). Adabelle loves to be in charge. Ursa thinks she's the best thing to ever be born. Maka is mean to Meeka most of the time (but she still care for her). Eliza hits people with her frying pan, and she and Peeta used to date. Peeta like to play the piano. Lin is a martial arts expert. And Mattie (me and Ally's other sister) is barely noticed when she is around.

It's kinda funny. We all cosplay as our personality match, but it's funnier because we also happen to be their nationalities. We're all completely and hopelessly in love with our characters, except Eliza and Peeta. They're in love with each other's character.

Anyway, I'm really worried about them, so I asked America if he could let me go over there to talk to them about what happened.

"Please America!" I have been begging for about an hour now.

"No"

"Why not?!"

"Because I'm not sure it will work, or if it does work, if you'll be able to come back"

I sighed. Yeah they go it working again awhile back, but America accidentally broke it again with a baseball. And I can understand his concern. Ever since we came here, me and America became really close. He's like my sister (or is it the other way around) so I can't help but feel connected with him, not to mention he thought he was my Dad when I first met him. I'd be really sad if I couldn't come back. I mean, I grew to love these guys like my family. Well all of them but England. I love him like a lover.

But I can't just let my real family worry about us when we're fine. If I can go over there and convince them to come over here, everyone would be happy. It wouldn't take much convincing, because there is no way that they would pass up a chance to meet their favorite characters.

"Look America, I know you're worried that I won't come back, but they're my family. I can't just let them worry about me and Meeka when we're completely fine." I tried to convince him one more time. He looked like he was considering it, so I continued. " And I can convince them to come here so we can all be together. It won't take long considering Hetalia is they're favorite anime." I told him, feeling hopeful.

America looked conflicted with his emotions, so I gave him my ultimate weapon. The puppy-dog face. America sighed.

"Fine."

"YES!"

"But you better come back!" he said.

"Don't worry. I'll come back as soon as I can." I said, but we both knew it was an if I came back. America and Tony turned on the machine.

"Thank you for helping me America" I said hugging him, " Tell England not to worry about me."

"Ok, I'll try" he said. I know him and England have more problems with each other since I came here and they both want to spend time with me. I let go of him, and with that settled, I went into the portal the machine created.

**End of Ch.1**

**Me: YAY! Chapters done *happy dance***

**England: Stop with that stupid dance, you git!**

**Me: Shut up or I'll put you with the others *points to cage full of countries kidnaped by Awsmpup and Russia***

**England:...**

**Me: That's what I though. Hey do you know where Russia went to?**

**England: Hmm? Oh he's hiding from Belarus. She found out you guys were close by and now she's hunting him down.**

**Me: Oh. I thought we caught her as well. **

**England: Nope. You sent Russia to kidnap her, but it didn't end well.**

**Me:...poor Russia...**

_**Italy comes out of no where**_

**Italy:PASTAAAA!**

**Me:...where did you come from...oh well. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please review. If you do you can eat pasta with Italy.**


End file.
